


小人鱼的烦恼

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus





	小人鱼的烦恼

好吧，弗洛。

 

小人鱼搓搓发红的脸颊。

 

这件事情真的得解决，不能再拖下去了。

 

他烦躁的在贝壳里甩尾巴。

 

好吧好吧。那……玛伊瓦还是米开来？

 

玛伊瓦花了一点时间才等到弗洛。

 

棕色头发灰黑色尾巴的小人鱼今天似乎花了更多时间在贝壳里磨蹭。

 

他像个小炮弹一样冲玛伊瓦游过来，头发乱蓬蓬。

 

“抱歉抱歉，玛伊瓦。”

 

他气喘吁吁的道歉。玛伊瓦捧起他的脸，皱着眉。

 

“你怎么又忘了刮胡子？”

 

“我……”

 

弗洛脑子飞速旋转，打算找一个合理的借口。

 

“弗洛！玛伊瓦！”

 

米开来的声音从弗洛脑后传过来，接着五六条触手就缠到弗洛的鱼尾上，米开来绕过他伸长手去拥抱玛伊瓦。剩下的触手把惊慌的弗洛捆了个严实。

 

“弗洛！好久不见。”

 

米开来回头，隔着自己的触手抱住来不及逃跑的弗洛。

 

圆圆的吸盘吸附在小人鱼的肚子，胳膊和鳞片与皮肤的交缝处。

 

弗洛像一只被按着撸了尾巴的猫咪一样挣扎。

 

“我们这么久不见，你就不想好好抱抱我吗？”

 

米开来佯装生气。

 

这对弗洛一直很有用。按照经验，弗洛会慢慢平静下来。愧疚又害羞的主动抱上来，然后米开来就能借此机会好好把他的小人鱼摸个遍。

 

但是这次是个例外。

 

弗洛飞快的抖掉他的腕足。用超越他本鱼速度的极限——连米开来都没来得及反应，“唰”的跑到玛伊瓦身后，把脸埋进女孩的肩膀上。

 

米开来和玛伊瓦同时吓了一跳。

 

“……弗洛，你生病了吗？”

 

玛伊瓦和米开来眼神斗争半天，最后还是玛伊瓦开口。

 

弗洛在她肩膀上摇头，大尾巴垂下来。

 

弗洛像个巨型挂饰一样挂在玛伊瓦身上，不肯抬头，也不说话。

 

玛伊瓦只好握住弗洛的手让他抱住自己，带着他向前游。

 

玛伊瓦吐泡泡：你对弗洛干什么了？

 

米开来吐泡泡：我什么都没干！

 

玛伊瓦吐泡泡：你肯定干了什么，弗洛脸都红了！

 

弗洛突然抬头：“我没有！”

 

玛伊瓦和米开来同时回头发现了脸红的跟小番茄一样的弗洛。

 

弗洛气急：“那是热的！”

 

但是他又趴回玛伊瓦肩上这个行为让他的话很没有说服力。

 

玛伊瓦肩上背着一个，手里提着一个（米开来老是乱跑，玛伊瓦就揪住他的爪爪不让他乱跑。米开来：“嘤。”）。好不容易到了会议院门口。

 

“我们得先去开会，散会之后再一起去吃东西。弗洛？起来跟米开来说再见。”

 

弗洛露出半张脸。

 

“一会儿见。”

 

米开来不开心。整只鱼缠到弗洛背上，从后面亲他的脸颊。

 

“你都没跟我好好打招呼，所以必须这样告别才行！”

 

然后在玛伊瓦发火之前迅速逃开。

 

会议上，弗洛好多了。蔫蔫的跟在玛伊瓦身后听海神念叨海水污染的问题。

 

“你今天怎么了？”

 

玛伊瓦推了弗洛一下，低头和他说小话。

 

“玛伊瓦——”

 

弗洛尝试着鼓起勇气。

 

在看到玛伊瓦带着关切的大眼睛时又像一只被放了气的气球。

 

“……没事，我很好。”

 

算了……等下偷偷去找米开来好了。

 

会议开了很久。

 

连玛伊瓦都打了两个哈欠。

 

弗洛一直在走神，直到吃饭时才活跃一点。

 

因为餐桌上有他最爱的甜虾。去了壳咬起来还甜丝丝的食物让弗洛心情大好。塞得满嘴都是，害的玛伊瓦边笑边给他擦嘴巴。

 

“你早晚给他喂成小胖鱼。尾巴粗一圈，甩都甩不动。”

 

玛伊瓦对着用全部触手娴熟扒虾的米开来说。

 

“哪有？！弗洛瘦着呢，我今天抱他他又瘦了一圈。”

 

米开来把空虾壳扫到地上。

 

“……情人眼里出瘦鱼。”

 

玛伊瓦摇摇头，抢走一把虾仁。

 

“嘘——他还不知道我喜欢他呢。”

 

米开来看着吃的正香的弗洛傻笑。

 

吃过饭，玛伊瓦要回家做海神留给她的任务。因为弗洛心情不好，所以玛伊瓦特意叮嘱米开来要把他送回家，要是能问出来他出了什么事就更好了。

 

但是一路上弗洛都没有要开口的意思。米开来只好在他家门口停下，和他告别。然后打算绕路去找玛伊瓦再探讨一下。

 

结果弗洛拉住他，结结巴巴的请他进贝壳里，要和他商量一件事情。

 

“要是你很忙的话，改天也可以。”

 

弗洛搓了搓鱼鳍，一副不安的样子。

 

米开来当即表示自己一直到三个星期之后都没有预约，随时听候差遣。

 

然后两条鱼一起挤进弗洛的小贝壳。

 

好了，不要逃避了。逃避解决不了问题，再说现在已经到了你的地盘。

 

弗洛在米开来好奇的注视下艰难的思考着措辞。

 

“……我，身体，里面，出了一点，毛病。”

 

弗洛结结巴巴的跟米开来比划。

 

在腰腹一块胡乱画圈。

 

米开来一只腕足小心的搭在弗洛胳膊上。

 

“是吃坏东西了吗，还是单纯的胃疼？”

 

让我撞死在珊瑚上吧。

 

弗洛绝望的想。

 

他觉得自己已经说的够清楚，但是米开来还是谨慎的盯着他的小腹，仿佛想用目光拍一张x片。

 

“……我的身体里面是指，”

 

弗洛无奈的盯着米开来，放弃了矜持。

 

“……生殖腔里面。”

 

“啊？”

 

米开来傻乎乎的叫了一声，仿佛变成了一只愚蠢的水母。

 

弗洛自暴自弃的抓住米开来的手放在鱼尾上半部的地方，用力按在上面。

 

“……你感觉到了吗？里面不知道是什么东西，硬硬的。”

 

米开来的手就按在弗洛生殖裂上面。

 

热乎乎的肉缝贴着他的手。

 

“那，那我能为你做什么呢？”

 

米开来缓慢的抽出手，及时找回一半理智。另一半在脑子里嚎叫梦想成真。

 

“……要是，不麻烦的话……我一个人实在做不到，我没办法弯腰，里面的东西硌的我很难受……你可以帮我伸进去摸一下吗？”

 

弗洛磕磕巴巴，忘记放开米开来的手。

 

“轰。”那是米开来理智灭亡的声音。这可不是梦想成真，这是梦想穿着兔子装在你面前跳钢管舞！

 

意味着把手伸进去，伸到弗洛生殖腔里去。啊——要是手够不到说不定触手也要塞进去。人鱼的阴茎受到刺激才会充血从生殖腔里突出来，要是弗洛足够敏感……是不是还会摸到……

 

兔子装下面什么都没穿！

 

米开来火速清醒，并且按住躁动的腕足。

 

“那，那是现在开始，还，还是你要准备一下？”

 

米开来难得磕巴。

 

“你直接来吧，我已经准，准备好了。”

 

带着弗洛也跟着紧张。

 

我的海神，我的天。这真有点刺激过度。

 

米开来犹豫着靠上去，他的腕足自觉的靠近弗洛，软趴趴的缠在他身上。

 

米开来经常这么干，对弗洛，对玛伊瓦，对海洋里的一切生物。他把腕足缠上去，然后好奇的摸来摸去。

 

弗洛对这些日常的骚扰适应良好。他放松下来，仿佛这是一场和米开来的平常嬉闹。

 

“别闹，痒。”

 

弗洛低着头嘀嘀咕咕。还伸手捏了两下滑溜溜的腕足。

 

米开来就没有那么少的心思。他紧盯弗洛的生殖裂一会儿，又盯着自己的手指头，又调动一根新生的腕足。

 

这是前些日子新长出来的。他为了捉一只海兔被卡在石头缝里，骄傲的米开来为了不丢人放弃求救，咬断了一根腕足——反正都会长出来。

 

真是没想到即将在这个场合派上用场。

 

米开来用小腕足戳了戳弗洛。

 

“我觉得手指太粗……正巧我新长出……”

 

弗洛捏住灵活扭动的腕足，有点生气。

 

“你什么时候又把腿搞断了？”

 

弗洛用了力气，米开来把痛呼咽回肚子——新生的腕足很敏感的！

 

“很久之前的事情啦——来来来，我们干正事，躺下躺下。”

 

米开来抽出可怜兮兮的小腕足，哄着弗洛平躺在贝壳里，伸出一只粗壮的腕足给弗洛捏着解闷。

 

然后用手小心的分开生殖裂，把小小的触手伸进去。

 

“呃——”

 

弗洛脸红了，像抱住一大块海绵一样抱住手里腕足。

 

生殖腔里软滑温热，弹性十足。细小的触手很顺利的滑进深处，发育不完全的吸盘像一个小肉粒，剐蹭着敏感的内壁。

 

弗洛自暴自弃的把冰凉的腕足按在脸上，咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出声音。

 

同样，米开来也不好受，新生腕足比较敏感，被紧紧裹住，挤压。有些刺激过头。

 

弗洛捂住脸，身体生涩的反应。

 

细小的触手向深处摸索。然后……不够长了。

 

“……”

 

米开来尝试把自己整个压在弗洛身上。

 

触手尖端戳到了什么圆圆的东西。

 

弗洛整条鱼抖了一下，失手把触手掉到旁边，喘出一声压抑的呻吟。

 

“呀……就——是哪儿。”

 

接着就闭紧嘴巴，不肯出声，也不肯看米开来。失去米开来的腕足他就用手捂住脸，指缝里还长出了璞，把发红的脸颊遮的严严实实。

 

米开来沉默的抽出小触手。抽出的触手上还连着生殖腔里分泌的粘液。

 

肉缝严严实实闭合起来。

 

弗洛慌慌张张又带点失落的把手拿下来，小心翼翼的看着米开来。

 

啊——果然米开来意识到这种事情还是太变态了……自己刚才表现的又这么逃避，他一定很生气。

 

弗洛心里有点难过，他重新打起精神。

 

要不算了吧，只是有一点点硌。说不定人鱼都是这样的，只有自己矫情一点。

 

“要不算……”

 

“弗洛，我能换一个触手吗？那东西太深了。”

 

米开来终于从他的一堆腕足里抬起头，举着一根稍微细长一些的。

 

米开来叫它“幸运二号”。

 

虽然细一点，但也跟弗洛的生殖裂完全撑开差不多直径。这多半不会太好受。

 

弗洛本来沉浸在“让这件事情就这么过去吧”的情绪里，结果米开来想要继续。

 

“好，好的——我觉得，我可以……应该可以——”

 

弗洛结结巴巴的打量米开来手里晃悠着的腕足。

 

不是刚才那样稚嫩的新生触手，而是一根发育完全，长着吸盘，吸盘里还藏着杀伤性极大的软刺的腕足。

 

弗洛不知道自己的身体会不会做出丢人的反应，他感觉最近自己有些敏感过度。

 

但是弗洛又做不到拒绝米开来。

 

希望忍得住。

 

弗洛对着触手瑟瑟发抖。

 

米开来以为他害怕疼，出声安慰他。

 

“别担心，我会温柔一点。不会太疼的。”

 

夭寿啦！还是疼一点吧，这样我们的友谊不至于太快变质。……虽然我有一点点想加快，但是我也不知道你是不是喜欢我。或者说，你是不是喜欢人鱼。

 

弗洛迷迷糊糊的想。

 

米开来依旧用手扒开生殖裂。禁闭的肉缝发出“叭”的一小声，在密闭的贝壳里听上去格外的响。

 

没等弗洛脸红——说真的他是不是一直都在脸红。

 

米开来就控制触手钻进去。

 

弗洛一个机灵，咬着牙，扶住米开来的肩膀。

 

这个程度——不行，绝对不行。肯定挺不过去。我肯定会叫出声——啊——吸盘吸到肉——靠靠靠他就直接拔下来。

 

“……”

 

米开来每推进一个吸盘，弗洛就抖动一下，而且逐渐在加大幅度。

 

米开来把头抵在小人鱼肩膀上，手环住小人鱼的腰，弗洛颤巍巍的抱住他的肩膀。

 

这像是一个拥抱了。

 

弗洛傻乎乎的想掉眼泪。一半是为了这个拥抱，另一半是因为生殖腔里不断侵犯的触手。

 

说真的，为什么还在继续，弗洛觉得小腹里涨的要命。

 

……等一下，他是不是进错地方了。

 

“呃——米，米开来。”

 

被叫到名字的米开来茫然的抬头，同时触手在弗洛的生殖腔里急转一个弯。

 

“！！！啊……”

 

弗洛半声呻吟掐死在喉咙里，又从鼻腔传出一个气音。手指不受控制的抓伤米开来的后背。

 

米开来觉得有什么湿漉漉的东西顶在触手一侧。

 

然后像被智慧果砸中脑袋一样反应过来——那是弗洛的阴茎。本来受到刺激打算从生殖腔里钻出来却被不知哪儿来的触手塞满唯一通向外面的甬道。

 

弗洛慌了。弗洛在令鱼眩晕的快感里慌里慌张。

 

完了完了完了——请朋友帮忙查看生殖腔是一回事，在朋友帮忙查看生殖腔的时候硬了那就是另一回事了。

 

弗洛在快感还没消散时，哭唧唧的抬头。却被米开来亲住了。

 

亲的嘴！嘴！嘴！

 

弗洛被按在贝壳床上——是米开来捧着他的脸把他按在贝壳床上亲。

 

其余的腕足在他身上小心翼翼的触碰像是喜悦过头但是又怕伤到小人鱼。

 

米开来终于松开他，眼睛亮晶晶的。

 

“你喜欢我。”

 

然后不等弗洛说话，他又喜滋滋的蹭过来。

 

“我也喜欢你，亲亲弗洛。”

 

他的亲亲弗洛瞪着眼睛陷入一种半昏迷状态，迷茫的瞳仁扩大，发出一声微弱的呻吟。

 

米开来这才意识到他刚才一时心急去蹭小人鱼，结果把他的整根腕足都撞进生殖腔里。

 

好消息是米开来摸到那些折磨小人鱼的东西——是一种粘附在肉壁上圆润的球状物。坏消息是刺激过度，他的小人鱼有点傻了。

 

而且……是不是有一股热流喷到触手上？

 

米开来仿佛明白了什么，带着笑拄着下巴趴在小人鱼身上等着他回神。

 

弗洛还没来得及对米开来的告白做出反应，就被高潮带来的快感搞懵了。

 

他射的猝不及防。

 

真的，他的阴茎还在身体里没伸出来，被堵的死死的，结果还是射了出来。

 

精液被蠕动的生殖腔一点点挤出来，沾在肉缝上。

 

弗洛傻愣愣的看着乳白色的液体慢慢流到黑色的鳞片上，做贼心虚一样伸手蹭掉。抬起头发现自己的小动作被米开来尽收眼底。

 

“我……”

 

弗洛羞愤欲绝，想找个不那么傻的理由。

 

“噗——天哪，弗洛，你简直太可爱了。”

 

米开来胡乱的亲他，顺便用他的腕足拨弄小人鱼体内的异物。

 

小人鱼打了一个摆子。

 

异物牢靠的吸附在肉壁上，米开来不知深浅的拨弄像是在揪他内里敏感的甬道。

 

他怎么不知道米开来这么灵活。

 

米开来盯着沉浸在稀碎快感中的弗洛，悄咪咪的伸展一个吸盘，扣在内壁较浅的一个小孔里，用吸盘吸住龟头。

 

这个感觉太恐怖了！

 

弗洛呻吟突然变尖，随着米开来的动作断断续续的哼叫。

 

敏感的龟头像被一张小嘴吮吸，随着触手的撤出一点点被拖拽到体外。

 

阴茎里残余的精液让吸盘脱落，但是触手又温柔的缠上柱体。米开来一心想把弗洛的阴茎拽出来。

 

小人鱼想告诉他，只要他把触手先撤出来，自己可以控制把阴茎伸出来。

 

但是他没有机会。米开来的动作把他的脑子搞得一团糊涂，张嘴就是呻吟，完全做不到理性思考。

 

不多一会儿，随着腕足的抽出，带出来一根漂亮的阴茎。红彤彤半硬的垂在黑色的鱼尾上，可怜兮兮的吐着乳白的精液。

 

小人鱼色情的过分。

 

他躺在米开来身下，用被亲的过分红润的嘴巴喘气，吐出稀碎的但很好听的叫床声，眼睛泡在一汪泪水里，双手环住米开来的脖子，黑色的大尾巴无力的垂下，生殖裂被磨蹭的发红还裹着他自己的阴茎。

 

他到底知不知道自己有多漂亮。

 

米开来硬的发疼。

 

他俯下身子含住小人鱼，小人鱼甩着尾巴挣扎。又因为不听话被吸的瑟瑟发抖。

 

粗糙的舌面舔舐着敏感的柱身，几根腕足固定好阴茎，舌尖捻开尿道往里面钻。

 

小人鱼不受控制的流口水，眼睛上翻。揪住米开来的头发，尖叫一声再一次射出来。

 

精液的量没有第一次那么多，但还是溅了米开来小半张脸。米开来坏笑，腕足捉住射完想退回去的阴茎，继续吮吸。

 

可怜的小人鱼在不应期达到了第三次高潮。神经质的甩着尾巴，想避开米开来带给他的快感。

 

两次高潮太接近。可怜的弗洛在米开来耳边嘟囔着没人听得懂的话，语调可怜兮兮。还在说话间隙胡乱的亲米开来，仿佛这样做米开来就能放过他。

 

阴茎被吮吸的发红，想退回生殖腔的意图明显变大。米开来松开它，注视着它颤巍巍的退回到内腔里。

 

弗洛在高潮的浪潮中抓住理智的尾巴尖。

 

米开来突然对他笑了一下，像平日里那样。他们刚吃过早饭，米开来拉着他去看他新养的海兔奇奇。

 

但是当时弗洛还能正常的甩尾巴，还能敏捷的躲开米开来往他头上放海藻。绝不是现在这样，射过三次，精液弄得到处都是，红着眼睛，还喘不上气。

 

米开来温柔的亲亲他的眼睛，把他拉的坐起来。拿出不知从哪儿搞到一块海绵，把他身上黏糊糊的液体擦干净。

 

“……它不会再冒出来了，是不是？”

 

米开来没头没脑的问了一句。手指指着他的生殖腔。

 

内里的阴茎突然瑟缩了一下，像是被欺负狠了一样缩在更深的地方。

 

弗洛茫然的点点头。

 

米开来的笑容甚至带上羞涩，握着弗洛的手把它引向自己的生殖腕。

 

“……那我要上了哦。”

 

 

 

没有写完还有一半被限制字数等我睡醒再说


End file.
